thevillaronganetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Villaronga Network Wikia
The Villaronga Network The Villaronga Network is a (made-up) American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by Villaronga Network Inc. Aimed primarily at kids of all ages, its programming consists of only 6 original television series, and a mix of Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Disney programs. The channel plans on offering an alternate Spanish language audio feed, either via a separate channel as part of a package of Spanish television networks sold by cable and satellite providers or a separate audio track accessible through the SAP option, depending on the provider. The channel is not on TV yet, but the creator and founder, David Villaronga, wishes it to be. Launching In 2011, the network was created, originally called "YouTube Kids" with the Max and Ruby episode "Ruby's Rainbow/Home Tweet Home/Max's Mudpie" as its first program. Also around that time, the network launched an adult block that went on from 10PM to 6AM called Villaronga Drama, which included adult shows like Que Pasa USA, Family Guy, South Park, and more. The block had no original programs, still to this day. The channel debuted its first original series, The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby, in 2012. at 7:00 p.m. Still to this day, the YouTube Kids era only had 6 original series', with "Horseshoe and Scribble Guy" being the shortest lived out of the 6, (seeing as how it only lasted about a year) and the rest of the network's programming being a mix of Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Disney programs like Johnny Test, SpongeBob SquarePants and Phineas and Ferb. In 2012, The Villaronga Network also launched a second channel called "YouTube Kids The Channel" which featured a lot of the same programming on YouTube Kids, but with the addition of new shows (However the only one known to be exclusively on the channel was Oobi.) However, after about a year, YouTube Kids The Channel got shut down due to the creator becoming less and less interested with the channel.The network's website has also launched on March 25, 2013. In 2014, the network eventually launched a pre-school block called YouTube Jr. (later renamed Villaronga Jr) On August 22, 2015, the channel was renamed to the Villaronga Network, and it's preschool block, YouTube Jr, was renamed into Villaronga Jr. At that point, All Nickelodoen, Cartoon Network, and Disney original series' were completely removed from the network, as well as 2 of the network's 6 original series'. (The Russian Monkey and Cartoon Creator Cartoons) Also, the channel had extended timeslots from airing from 6AM to 10PM, to being on 24 hours a day, removing the Villaronga Drama block. There also came the idea of airing shorts in between shows, like A Town Called Panic, Bernard, Maisy, I'm A Dinosaur, and Minuscule. Programming See also: List of programs broadcast by the Villaronga Network The Villaronga Network's schedule consists largely of animated and occasionally live-action programs aimed at kids of all ages. The Villaronga Network content is currently a mixture of occasional original series as well as programs acquired mostly from Dic Entertainment or Cookie Jar, Nelvana, and TeleToon. In addition to full-length live-action and animated original series, the channel also debuts short series similar to those seen on Disney Channel and Nicktoons Network during commercial breaks (such as "A Town Called Panic"), which serve as filler for programs scheduled to end during the half-hour and last usually around three to five minutes. Often, these shows are televised in the last five minutes of the program, with the exception of following the ending of a movie. New episodes of currently-airing series are usually aired on Friday nights, or Saturday Mornings. In addition, The Villaronga Network airs direct-to-DVD movies and theatrically released feature films. The films generally air during the early evening hours at 6:30 p.m. Eastern Time. RULES * PLEASE KNOW THAT THE VILLARONGA NETWORK IS NOT A REAL NETWORK! Please do not try to delete this wikia for blatant hoax or vandilism. ** When I tried to make a Villaronga Network page on Wikipedia, someone rude deleted my page. Think of this wikia as a sort-of Kickstarter project. * No staying off-topic ** This thread is meant for the Villaronga Network only * No Spamming ** Don't repeat messages that you already sent * No Fantasy Stuff ** Don't make fantasy pages or edits without my permission, or else we'll delete the page, or edit it back to normal. * No Trolling ** Don't be mean to other people or you will get reported. * Be Positive ** Be nice to other users and don't say anything bad. Latest activity (on the wiki) Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse